Just For Tonight
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's there sole moment of peace in the midst of the war. And neither wants to let the other go. They can only hope that morning comes slowly.


_For _Terisutaen_ on deviantart. Thank you so much for the opportunity to write this cute pairing!_

* * *

><p>Safe from the various battles that plague them, two young warriors camp away from all the others. Night time is their only salvation from the war. It gives them a brief moment of fresh air and the chance to bask in each others presence. It's even rarer that they can be alone together without their allies around. To which they take advantage of.<p>

They sit before a large tree in the midst of a forest clearing. Before them is a small fire blazing brighter than ever. One young man leans forward, knees drawing to the side as he pokes the burning wood with a stick. A soft sigh leaves his lips before he draws one hand back, propping his head on his upraised hand. His elbow rests upon his knee as he stares into the flickering hues of orange and red.

The silent calm both comforts and scares him, for the light casts shadows onto the trees around them. A chill passes over him despite his clothing and the warmth of the fire before him. He draws his knees up, forcing the torn, black pants to scrunch up around his thighs. He huddles in on himself and squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

A slender hand reaches over to him. The digits ruffle his short, dirty blond hair in a comforting manner. The man behind him smiles sweetly as he scoots forward to sit next to the blond. Their arms touch and the blond relaxes at the fact that most of the armor is gone from his companion's body. What does remain of black and blue armor is covered by the flowing blue cape tugged around his lean frame. His silver hair, tied back in a long ponytail, drapes over his shoulder while the bandana usually on his head is gone as well.

"Tidus..." he whispers softly to the blond.

In response, Tidus can only lean onto his dear friend as a hand is wrapped over his shoulders – holding him close. Tidus rests his head on his shoulder and smiles to himself. The silver haired man rubs at Tidus' shoulder clad in a yellow hooded shirt. The sleeve below his fingers is missing and thankfully Tidus has removed the pauldron and gauntlet he usually dons.

"Hey Firion...?"

"Hm?"

"I wish it could always be like this."

Firion rests his head onto Tidus'. "I do too."

It's then that Tidus finally looks at him, pulling his head to the side so that their faces are barely an inch apart. Firion's dark brown eyes clash with Tidus' bright blue ocean ones. But suddenly it's too much and Tidus becomes flustered. He looks away with a blush tinting his cheeks. A second later Firion leans forward and pecks the top of Tidus' head.

They've openly admitted to one another before of their feelings. But the war is always around them and they can only cherish each and every moment of peace that they share. Even more so is the oncoming threat of being separated if they do win and stop this cycle of fighting. Tidus stares into the flickering flames, mulling over the thoughts. He almost can't help but let the words tumble from his lips despite wanting to keep them inside. "I don't want to go home. I'll miss everyone and I'll miss... you. There's got to be someway to get around this. I know-"

"Tidus."

Firion's deep voice silences him instantly. Tidus sulks back into Firion's arm as if he's been scolded, although that wasn't Firion's intention at all. The silver haired male has to subdue the frown on his own countenance as he reaches around Tidus with his free hand and grasps at his chin. He leads Tidus; tilting his chin up and to the side so that they can share a gaze once more.

"That is the future and now is tonight. Do not think of such things right now."

He closes the remaining distance between them by presses his lips to Tidus'. His hand slips from Tidus' shoulder to his lower back, guiding him to cling closer. And Tidus does. He grasps onto Firion for dear life, kissing him back with just as much passion – if not more.

Tidus melts into Firion's embrace; shoulders relaxing and his body easily molding to Firion's. Even as Firion pulls back from the kiss, Tidus stays just where he is. In fact it takes him a moment before he gets back to his own spot. As he does he hesitates, knowing that Firion doesn't want him to talk about it, but he finds he can't help it.

"I love you Firion; more than this war, more than anything."

Firion turns his head, watching the way the glow of the fire dances across Tidus' sun-kissed features. There's something so beautiful and innocent about his words and expression that Firion gives a soft smile. He reaches for the man and swiftly tugs at Tidus until the blond is sitting in his lap.

Comfortable, Tidus slouches against his beloved partner as Firion runs his fingers through Tidus' hair. Firion continues to lull the boy to sleep with every pass of his fingers. "I'll always be there for you. Even if we get separated."

Tidus laughs, reaching up and lightly smacking Firion's cheek. "That's talk for tomorrow not tonight. Remember?"

Firion can only chuckle in return and lean back against the tree. "I suppose it is." He hesitates only a second before drawing his hands away and returning to Tidus a moment later. He drops his treasured red rose onto Tidus' chest. The message is unspoken yet still hits Tidus like a shoopuf. He swallows hard and clasps one hand around the stem of the rose. Clenching his eyes shut, he burrows himself into Firion's arms. Tidus reaches out with his free hand and grabs one of Firion's.

Their fingers twine together as Tidus takes a deep breath. It's not important that his voice is heard, for the rose in his other hand proves it all. Still, he lets his voice come out in a whisper that's muffled by Firion's cape.

"I love you."


End file.
